Their Next Escapade
by swoonforsirius
Summary: Sheldon and Penny take the next step in their romance- a wedding and a mystery honeymoon where Sheldon wont reveal the destination. Sequal to Its amazing what you can learn online
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: a request from Jislane. Enjoy ! This follows on from my previous Shenny fics, they're all on my profile if you want to read them.**

The Wedding

As she walked down the aisle of the church towards her fiancé- soon to be husband- Penny couldn't help but wonder how she'd made it to this point in time.

It had started when Sheldon had kissed her for a dare- in yet another obnoxious attempt to prove he knew everything. Penny had not expected him to be right in this instance- that man's kiss had been amazing. Penny was grateful for his ego as she would never have known that they had chemistry if it hadn't been for that kiss.

She had not expected more. Sheldon had terminated his relationship contract with Amy because she had wanted more physical intimacy and he had not. Yet, Penny noticed as she moved further and further down the aisle, they had never had that issue between them as a couple.

It had come as an even bigger surprise when the man who prided himself on his lack of emotions had admitted that he loved her. Even so, she had doubted marriage.

But now here she was, walking down the aisle of a small church to the traditional Wedding March with all of her close family and friends watching her.

Her dress was simple, elegant. Rather than traditional white, Penny had chosen an ivory colour with gold threading. It had a high round neckline and was fitted to her waist, where it then flared out at her hips and fell to the floor. The back of the skirt showed a gold bow, the ends of which fell with the skirt.

Her father held her arm as he walked her down the aisle, although she refused to let him give her away. She did not want him to feel as though he was losing her.

Her thoughts were dragged back to the present as she approached Sheldon. She was relieved to see that the gold tie she'd suggested to match her dress was framed by a plain black suit and a white shirt. She knew how much Sheldon detested suits of one colour but he had obviously put that aside, for her. An easy smile graced his face as he looked at her and it amazed her how natural it looked now that it was present on his face a lot more frequently. In the past his smile had been forced and uncomfortable, now he looked at ease.

Penny's father moved to his seat as Sheldon took her arm.

"That dress is beautiful." Sheldon whispered to her as they turned to face the priest. "But I have to say, it covers far too much of you."

Penny let out a small giggle at his heart-warming words. This was it.

The priest greeted the congregation then announced that the couple had elected to share their own vows. Sheldon went first.

"Penny, it is a well-known fact that the Sun is the centre of our solar system, but you are the centre of my universe, my world, my everything." He started, gazing deep into her eyes. "Before you, many considered me a genius, but if I truly was then I would have done everything to win your heart from the moment I met you. You were the first woman I'd fallen in love with and I swear to you, you will be the only."

Penny felt gentle tears fall down her cheeks at his words; she never knew Sheldon was so talented at speeches. She took a moment to regain her composure before reciting her own vows.

"Sheldon, you are the first man to truly accept me for who I am. We may not be an obvious match as a couple but that is only to people who do not see us for who we really are. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone and cannot imagine my life without you. You are mine, and I am yours, forever."

At the end of her vows Penny saw tears gathering in Sheldon's eyes, though he didn't let any fall. He took her hand tightly in his as the priest conducted the rest of the ceremony. The rest was a blur to Penny, the whole day felt so surreal. She only snapped to attention when Sheldon squeezed her hand.

"I now pronounce you Doctor and Mrs Sheldon Lee Cooper. You may kiss the bride." The priest announced.

Sheldon leaned towards her and gently pressed his soft lips to hers as the congregation stood up and cheered. He then leaned in for another kiss, and another, as if he couldn't stop kissing her. Penny sighed in contentment. This day was everything she'd dreamt it would be, and so much more.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thanks to everyone who reviewed ! This is a little different from my other fics, so it's been very interesting to write. Thanks for reading, enjoy !**

The Reception

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon, which was lucky because Dr and Mrs Cooper's reception was held outside. A gazebo had been erected in a beautiful park. It was the same park that the boys had used to "kite-fight" and Penny had often run through.

They had decided upon Chinese for the meal- an odd choice to anyone who didn't know that they had eaten Chinese the night Sheldon had proposed. When the tables had been cleared a band began to play. Their first dance was "At Last" by Etta James. Sheldon and Penny stepped onto the dance floor as the band began to play.

_At last my love has come along_

"You're a beautiful dancer, Sheldon." Penny murmured against his chest as they swayed in time to the music.

_My lonely days are over_

"If we were waltzing I'd really be showing you how good a dancer I am." He replied as he kissed the top of her head lightly.

_And life is like a song_

Penny laughed and looked up to meet his gaze. "I remember when you waltzed with Amy- I can't dance like that."

_Oh yeah yeah at last_

Sheldon grazed a soft kiss over her lips. "It's easy, I'll teach you."

_The skies above are blue_

Penny nodded eagerly and the couple took the natural pause in conversation to see who else had joined them on the dance floor. Raj and Bernadette were dancing in a far corner. Leonard and Pryia were making out while swaying vaguely in time to the music. To both Penny and Sheldon's surprise Amy was dragging a reluctant Howard towards the dance floor. Penny sighed happily, it was a small wedding but everyone she cared about was present.

They realised they'd stilled while looking around and Sheldon pulled her closer again as they resumed swaying. His hand slipped into her hair as he tilted her head back for a sweet, slow kiss.

_For you are mine at last_

The ending line of the song jolted them apart, they hadn't realised how much time had passed. As they looked around again they noticed the dance floor was crowded and few guests remained elsewhere.

They took seats beside the dance floor and guests began to come and offer their congratulations. It wasn't until much later they could finally slip away, unnoticed by their drunken guests.

They slipped through the trees that edged the clearing and followed a small winding path to a small fountain. The soft trickle of water was a welcome break from the loud music in the gazebo. Sheldon sat on the edge of the fountain and pulled Penny onto his lap.

"I don't think I've ever been so happy, Mrs Cooper." He sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know I haven't." Penny replied, a contented smile spreading across her face. "Today has been perfect."

"Yes it has. Even though there are more people here than I am comfortable with, I couldn't have imagined a better day." Sheldon's words touched Penny. She'd refused the small wedding he'd proposed- well, her wedding was small, he'd wanted less than ten people present! Nevertheless, she was delighted he'd enjoyed the day. He hadn't once complained about his clothes, or speaking in front of so many people, or dancing in public.

She pulled back from his shoulder and tilted her head backwards to look up at her husband. He met her gaze steadily. Then he dipped his head down and captured her lips with his. The kiss was soft and gentle, and when she opened her lips and ran her tongue lightly along his he responded eagerly.

Still the kiss was slow. Today wasn't about rushing things, it was about a beginning. His tongue stroked hers languidly, expertly. Sometimes it still amazed her that his kissing was so great- he was the uber-nerd, the geek-king.

His hands ran lightly up and down her arms, his tough feather-soft. She knotted her hands in his silky hair and tilted his head for deeper access.

Finally they broke apart, breathing heavily, and rested their foreheads together.

"If we were a normal couple, tonight would be the best night of our lives. As it is you're flying me to a mystery destination so instead of enjoying our wedding night we'll be eating airport food." Penny complained jokingly.

"Penny, Penny, Penny. Nothing about us is normal. Besides, we might just get to join the mile high club tonight." Sheldon joked, avoiding mentioning their destination. He couldn't lie so he just didn't answer the question. It was something his amazing, beautiful wife had taught him.

She kissed him again, unable to stop herself. There was something about this man that just attracted her. They were like magnets for each other and she always liked to be touching him in some way or another.

After a few more stolen kisses, they headed back to their party before someone came searching for them. They walked back hand in hand, wearing identical grins and radiating happiness.

Not many people had noticed their absence. Only their small group of friends who gathered around them as they returned. Raj, Bernadette, Leonard, Pryia, Howard and Amy all joined them at a table as the evening wound to a close. The group joked and laughed at one another, everyone more than a little drunk by this part. Aside from Sheldon and Penny, they had decided not to drink- they wanted to remember every moment of this day.

Before they left for the airport in the limo that Sheldon had hired, Penny through the bouquet over her shoulder into the crowd of her friends.

She heard Amy excitedly call. "Oh my god, I caught the bouquet. I'm going to be a bride."

Then the couple stood in the limo, through the sunroof and waved goodbye to their friends as the limo pulled away.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry about how long it's taking to update this fic but uni has just been so hectic. I'm finished for the summer now though so the next update won't take as long. Thanks to all those that reviewed as well as added this story to alert/favourite- you all make my day. Sorry about how short this chapter is.**

The Motel

"We're flying to London?" Penny squealed excitedly as Sheldon checked them in. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight, more excited than she could ever remember being. London!

Sheldon's lips curved into a smile but he didn't otherwise react; he was too focussed on getting their tickets. He was glad Penny was excited and more than a little excited himself.

"I'm sorry, Sir, the windscreen of the plan has cracked and so the flight has been delayed until tomorrow." The woman sounded apologetic- probably because it was obvious to anyone in the surrounding area that this was their honeymoon. "We have arranged for all passengers to stop at the motel just down the road."

Dismay wracked both Penny and Sheldon as they thought about the dingy room they would undoubtedly be staying in on their wedding night. Sheldon felt so guilty about ruining their honeymoon by choosing the location with the broken plane. It was the universe's way of retaliating against their relationship- karma and all that crap Raj always banged on about. Penny was much too beautiful for him so the universe obviously had to punish him for pursuing her anyway.

Seeing the distraught look on her husband's- yikes, she'd have to get used to calling him that- face, Penny thanked the woman and received her instructions for checking into the motel. Gently taking Sheldon's arm, she steered him out of the airport, shushed his apologies and hailed a cab.

In the cab she turned to him. "Sheldon, it's alright, you couldn't have predicted this. And we've only been delayed one night, tomorrow we'll be in London as planned." He nodded at her but she could tell he was less than convinced. Within a couple of minutes the cab stopped.

As they stepped onto the path, Penny reflected that the motel wasn't as bad as she'd feared, from the outside at least. Their room, once they'd reached it, was clean but small and the walls bare. Overall, only a slight hint of desperation pervaded the room.

Penny threw herself onto the not-quite-a-double bed, determined to make the best of a bad situation. "It seems we will be getting a traditional wedding night after all."

Sheldon surveyed the room with his lips drawn in a thin line. He had hoped for better for the first time they shared a bed as man and wife. But when he looked back at the bed and met the eyes of his wife he knew the location didn't matter. Nothing mattered more to him than the beautiful blonde on the bed. And he was determined to make her wedding night special for her.

Penny noticed the determined look in Sheldon's eyes and shivered in anticipation. She'd seen that look before- the look that met he wanted to spend ages pleasing her before they finally had sex. But she didn't want that, not tonight. Well, not right now, maybe later tonight. Right now she wanted Sheldon buried deep inside her in the most instinctual ritual every animal possessed.

She rose up on her knees on the bed to meet him and shook her head when he reached out to her. With a wicked smile and a twinkle in her eye, she slowly undressed him where he stood at the foot of the bed before removing her own clothes. His hand reached down to her, caressing her to see if she was ready for him. She was.

She tumbled backwards, pulling him with her onto the too small bed. He kissed her then, deeply, desperately and passionately even as his hands ran over her whole body. She shivered in delight as he spread her legs and thrust inside her. His thrusts were slow and even and seemed (even though she knew they weren't) deeper than usual. His eyes bored into her as they moved. She felt the first flutter of her orgasm before the full force reached her and she cried out loud even as Sheldon joined her.

He collapsed on top of her then rolled them over so she was lying on his chest.

"This bed's too small." He pretended to grumble as he drew her closer.

"This bed is perfect." She replied, kissing his chest.

"Today was perfect, my wife." Her chest glowed with pride as she realised she had won Sheldon Cooper, Phd.'s heart.

"It was, my husband." She heard him sigh in contentment as they drifted off to sleep for a couple of hours rest before the coital activities began again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Because everything can't always go the way you'd planned… Just a short chapter this one guys. Thanks for reading.**

The Flight

Sheldon fidgeted in his seat, waiting for the sign that he was allowed to take off his seatbelt. He should be spent and exhausted after last night and sex should be the furthest thing on his mind, but when his wife had reminded him that they had the chance to join the Mile High Club his imagination had gone into overdrive. He could feel Penny's eyes on him and turned to meet her gaze. She was grinning mischievously at him.

"Patience is a virtue, Sheldon." She teased him even as her eyes ran down his body and back up suggestively.

"I don't think I'm interested in being virtuous today Penny." Sheldon struggled to keep his tone neutral, hoping the passengers around him would think him anxious to arrive in London and not realise that the topic of their conversation was sex.

She leaned towards him and whispered in his ear. "I don't think you've been virtuous since we got together. And I like it."

Sheldon swallowed, trying to control his body's reactions. "Penny, don't make this harder than it already is."

"I should hope it's hard by now, baby." She bit his ear gently before straightening up, a pleased smirk on her face. Sheldon couldn't help but grin; his wife sure knew how to play him.

He turned to look out the window in an attempt to make the time pass faster. It didn't help. They were still climbing so all Sheldon could see was cloud. He felt a slight pressure on his thigh as Penny gripped it before moving her hand to his hardened cock.

He whipped his head around to look at her so fast his neck cramped. She gave him another grin as she began to slowly massage him through his pants. Wildly, he glanced around to make sure nobody had noticed.

"Penny!" He hissed quietly, amazed that she still had the power to shock him.

She laughed and drew her hand away, causing Sheldon to let out a disappointed moan.

Sheldon struggled to get himself under control. Just how did Penny think he was going to be able to follow her to the toilets and hide his raging errection? He recited the Periodic Table in his mind until his errection had deflated to a concealable semi and the seatbelt sign had gone out.

Biting her lip, Penny stood up. "See you in five" she said as she walked up the aisle.

Those five minutes seemed to take an age before Sheldon finally stood up and followed her. As he approached the end of the aisle, he noticed a problem: there were two toilets.

"Penny?" He called timidly.

The door on his left opened slightly in response. He grasped the handle, about to enter when he was accosted by a flight attendant.

"Excuse me sir, only one person is allowed in the toilet at any one time." Her shrewd eyes informed Sheldon she had been aware of exactly what he planned to do.

"I'm sorry," he apologised, fumbling for an excuse in his head. "My wife is feeling travel sick and I only wanted to check on her."

The flight attendant shot him an icy smile. "That is fine sir, but I must ask you to keep the door open if you are in there with her."

Sheldon nodded, fighting to hide his disappointment. He opened the door and shook his head slightly at Penny before heading back to his seat. A few minutes later, she joined him.

"So it looks like we won't be able to join the Mile High Club then." Penny stated dejectedly.

"I guess not. But at least we have London to look forward to."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry for the delay guys, I'm finding it hard to write this one. There's more emotion here than what I'm used to writing. Cheers for the reviews and thanks for reading. Just for the record, I have used the phrase "make love to me" here even though it makes me cringe and I can't believe I wrote it but I suppose since it is a honeymoon I couldn't just say shag.**

London

Penny was overwhelmed, to put it lightly. They had spent the day touring London's hotspots: Madam Tussauds, the London Eye, Buckingham Palace and Camden market before heading to a gorgeous Italians and then to see Grease at the theatre. Penny couldn't have imagined a better day.

They'd held hands and taken pictures and exchanged kisses and basically acted as un-Sheldon like as it was possible to be. When she'd asked him about it he had merely shrugged and said he was on holiday. He hadn't once mentioned comic books or superheroes or… any of that nerdy stuff she didn't really understand. Although he did want to visit a couple of museums tomorrow…

Still, as perfect as the day had been, she wanted her Sheldon back. The nerd she had fallen in love with. She loved it when he talked science to her and baffled her with how beautiful his mind was. Still, she would work on that tomorrow, for tonight there was just one thing she wanted.

"Sheldon, make love to me again?" She asked him even as they opened the door to their room. She trailed one hand down his shirt suggestively, looking up at him and biting her lip.

He looked at her as if he'd considered nothing else, as if he'd be mad if he didn't follow her wishes.

"Penny. Penny. Penny." He whispered her name as a sigh on his lips. If he's been a religious man, she would have said he uttered it prayer-like, reverent. He closed the door gently behind them before turning back to look at her with heat in his gaze.

They stumbled back towards the bed, each ridding themselves of clothing and each unable to tear their gaze away from the others. Halfway across the room they stopped to kiss.

As their tongues danced, Sheldon slid himself to the floor and pulled Penny to the ground with him. He laid her back on the rug as his hand found her heat and tunnelled into the last item of clothing she wore: an ice blue thong.

Penny shivered and cried out as Sheldon's hand played with her clit before sliding deep into her waiting sheath. She slid her hands across his chest to circle his hardened nipples with her fingers. God, Penny had always enjoyed the physical side of their relationship, but since their marriage everything just seemed more connected, more intense.

Before long she was writhing beneath him as he worked her, her hips undulating in time with his hand thrusting inside her. She came with a broken gasp of his name on her lips and gripped his hand to keep it in her until the last wave of pleasure had subsided. Then, with a wicked grin, she gripped his shoulders and flipped them over so that she was on top.

Gazing down at her husband she took him inside of her body and rode him with a slow easy motion. His hands gripped her arse but Penny was in complete control of the pace. Steadily she increased it, her desperate gasps mingling with Sheldon's satisfied moans.

She felt him stiffen before thrusting for a final time as he came, his fingers flexing on her arse and sending her spiralling into her own moment of bliss.

Sated, she collapsed beside him on the floor. He pulled her head onto his chest and wrapped his arm around her. She could feel the satisfaction from him in waves. Slowly she traced a pattern with her index finger on his chest.

"Why are you behaving so differently Sheldon?"

She felt him sigh and shift beneath her. "I'm growing up, Penny. I can't be a perpetual child like Peter Pan. There comes a time when a man must pack away his toys."

She understood, she did. "But I fell in love with you Sheldon, toys and all."

He nodded at her as he lifted her up and carried her to the beautiful mahogany four-poster bed, but she didn't think he'd taken in her words.

Or at least she didn't until the next day when he dragged her to a Dr Who exhibit, a science museum and a comic book store. She groaned, why could they never meet in the middle?

"Tomorrow, I thought we could take a cross-country train ride?" Oh yeah, Sheldon was back alright. He'd forgotten all about his plan to grow up and rid himself of toys. It was a good thing Penny loved him just the way he was.

**A/N: only one chapter to go folks.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Plane

Handing a fifty to the airhostess, Penny practically dragged Sheldon into the tiny cubicle. It was there last plane, a short cross country flight that would take them home, and Penny had decided she wanted to join the Mile High Club more than she had realised and she had been prepared to do what it took to get them there: bribe the airhostess.

"Penny, it's very cramped. I don't see how this is going to work." At Sheldon's worried voice, Penny looked around and quickly decided exactly how it was going to work.

She hopped onto the sink counter and frowned, it was very uncomfortable and cramped. Swinging out her legs, she hooked them behind Sheldon's arse and dragged him forwards. "Stop analysing it and kiss me Sheldon. But let's make this a quick one."

Without hesitation he leaned down and kissed her, his tongue meeting hers in a fiery dance. She tilted her head, taking him in deeper, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She purred her approval against his lips as his hands buried up her shirt and stroked her skin.

Her hands went straight to his crotch and worked on the button and zip. Finally freeing him, she worked him with her hand as his hands slipped past her own waistband. She used her free hand to help him undo her pants and push them down enough that he had access to her.

His fingers caressed her intimately as her hands did him. It wasn't enough for her, especially when she had cramp from her position. She needed all of him, needed to be too caught in the moment to be able to focus on the tap pressing into her arse.

"Sheldon, more." She pleaded. She knew he enjoyed foreplay, but now was not the time. Besides, they were on a short flight.

Taking the hint, he grabbed her thighs and pushed himself into her slowly. Penny sighed, he really didn't know how to have a quickie. Normally that was… great, perfect, but today it didn't work. She locked her ankles together behind his arse and set a fast pace by pulling him into her then letting him fall back and pulling him in again. After a couple of thrusts he got the idea and began slamming into her, fast and furious.

Oh God, he picked things up fast- a true genius, Penny thought as he heightened her pleasure further and further with each thrust. She bit her lip to stop herself crying out- not something she was used to. She came quickly, (relatively) silently and furiously at the same time as Sheldon did. They collapsed against each other, spent, for a brief moment.

Sighing in contentment, Penny fixed her clothing as Sheldon did the same. They left the small cubicle, ignoring the amused stares of the closest passengers, and sat back down just as the seatbelt sign popped on and the plane begin the descent.

"Perfect timing," Sheldon muttered to her, linking his hand in hers, and staring at the clouds outside the window. "I don't know if I told you this today, but I love you."

Penny smiled at her husband and caressed his cheek lightly. "I love you too. This honeymoon has been fantastic, but I have to admit I'm looking forward to seeing the gang again. I don't think I've gone this long without seeing everyone since I moved in."

"Yes, it's been an abnormally quiet and undramatic week- nothing like our friends." Sheldon remarked with a smile.

"I wonder who'll be picking us up." Penny thought as they made their way out of baggage reclaim, arm in arm. Sheldon shrugged in answer.

Penny laughed as they exited the door and saw all their friends standing there with a sign reading "Dr and Mrs Cooper". Amy and Bernadette ran forwards to envelope her in a three-way hug.

"I'm so glad you're back!" Bernadette squeaked.

"Yes, we have so much to tell you, bestie. For example, I am now 'tapping' that." Amy pointed at Howard who gave her a huge smile in response. Penny had forgotten that she had seen the two dancing at the reception.

"Wow, okay. Really?" Penny was so shocked for a moment. Amy and Howard? Then she shrugged, weirder things had happened- like her and Sheldon for example.

Amy nodded in affirmation and Penny laughed, glad that she had moved on from Sheldon. She turned towards the guys who had surrounded Sheldon and were offering their congratulations. This group, of assorted misfits and nerds really were her family. And now, if she could only find the courage to tell Sheldon about the addition their family would soon be receiving.


End file.
